Happy Birthday, Yellow
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015
Summary: One shot sequel to "Happy Birthday, Red". We've seen how Trini surprised Jason on his birthday by revealing her pregnancy. Now the tables have turned. What kind of surprise does he have in store for her? Please R&R!


**Title: Happy Birthday, Yellow**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini (well, duh!)**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: This is strictly for entertainment purposes and should be treated as such only. I don't own Power Rangers and I'm not looking to make a profit off of this story.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Alternate Universe, One Shot**

**Spoilers/Notes: One shot sequel to "Happy Birthday, Red". Set currently.**

**Summary: We've seen how Trini surprised Jason on his birthday by revealing her pregnancy. Now the tables have turned. What kind of surprise does the OG red ranger has in store for his gorgeous wife?**

**Author's note: With Thuy Trang's (RIP) birthday coming up on December 14****th****, it was only fitting that I write a birthday one shot in her honor. Keep in mind, as I mentioned so many times before, Trini Kwan will ALWAYS be alive in any story I write about her, so I thought I get the ball rolling with this one shot sequel to my successful one shot "Happy Birthday, Red". Enjoy the smutty and fluffy goodness of our favorite red and yellow rangers getting it on (again) ;).**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Ritz Carlton Hotel_

_Los Angeles, California_

_December 14__th__, 2014_

Tightening the sash over her black trench coat, Trinity 'Trini' Kwan-Scott took a deep breath as she climbed out of a stretch limousine parked right in front of the fancy hotel. She was about to tip the driver, but he put his hand up to stop her in her tracks and told her in no uncertain terms that her husband has already taken care of it and wished her a very happy birthday. Smiling brightly, she thanked him before watching him pull away. Running her fingers through her curly dark hair (thanks to her best friend Kim styling it for her before coming here), she tightened the sash on her trench coat more tightly, but carefully around her belly, making sure that she didn't hurt her unborn child, then she finally made her way inside the gorgeous hotel.

She could feel little flutters in her stomach as she stepped inside the beautifully decorated lobby. The original yellow ranger wondered where her dashingly handsome husband could be. He told her to meet him here because he has a special surprise for her waiting and he was pretty anxious to give it to her, whatever it is. Shaking her head and laughing softly, Trini continued to scan around the huge lobby, trying to locate Jason so she can find out what he's up to.

"Mrs. Scott?" a hotel concierge called out to her as she began to approach Trini.

"Yes?" she replied, getting a little defensive. If martial arts taught her anything, she learned to always be on guard and never take your eyes off of anyone, no matter what.

"Your husband is expecting you in room 333. All you have to do is take the elevator up to the third floor. And, happy birthday, beautiful lady," she revealed as he handed the room key over to her.

"Oh, well, thank you very much," she said, smiling brightly.

"Also, everything has been taken care of, so you don't even have to lift a finger. I must say, you're a very lucky woman to be married to such a handsome man like him," the concierge grinned foolishly as she watched Trini head towards the elevators.

Trini couldn't help but smile at what the employee said. "I can't believe it sometimes, but yes, I'm truly lucky."

Meanwhile, in room 333, Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers was putting the finishing touches to the bedroom. As he was lighting the last candle on the coffee table, his mind wondered back to where it all began. When his birthday came about a few months before, he was one of those guys who didn't make a big deal out of celebrating birthdays. He was perfectly fine having an intimate dinner, followed by a slow, sensual massage and cap it off with some mind blowing lovemaking with the girl of his dreams. And he has been fortunate enough to have someone who loves him unconditionally and values him as a man.

However, the one birthday gift he got from Trini was truly unforgettable. She revealed to him that a baby was coming in the Scott household by removing her robe and having an arrow being pointed right at her stomach. Jason was over the moon with the news that he was gonna be a daddy; and it was all because of a romantic trip they took to San Juan, Puerto Rico a couple of weeks before.

Well, now the tables have turned. It was his turn to treat his wife to a birthday celebration she'll never forget. After lighting the last candle, he looked at himself in the mirror to check his appearance and knew he looked good. Now all he has to do is wait for her to arrive.

_Trini won't know what will hit her, _an inner voice in his head echoed in his mind. He grinned foolishly as he waited for her to arrive.

In the meantime, Trini was standing in the elevator, anxiously waiting to land on the third floor. Her heart was beating madly in her chest and her mind was racing with so many thoughts of what could happen once she arrives at room 333. Truth be told, she didn't know what Jason has planned for her, but whatever it is, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk once he got through with her. When it comes to sex, her husband knows how to get the job done.

After all, he did get her pregnant.

When the elevator finally came to a complete stop, she knew she made it safely on the third floor. The doors were open and she quickly stepped out, sighing deeply as she was now standing in the narrow hallway. She proceeded to head towards the room; holding the hotel room key tightly in her hand. Once her brown eyes landed on 333, she knew she had found what she was looking for. Sighing deeply once again, she slipped the key inside, then she waited for the sound of the click, which meant the door would be unlocked if she inserted it in right. When that click was heard, she grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, then she stepped right inside.

Before closing it, however, she placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle; indicating that she and her man were not to be interrupted.

Slowly, but surely, she made her way inside the gorgeous room and realized that Jason had went all out on her birthday. He turned the bedroom into a complete aura of romance; with vanilla scented candles lit in every part of the room, the bed was neatly made with red and yellow rose petals shaped as a big heart scattered on the mattress and soft music being played on the stereo. Trini's eyes were filled with unshed tears because she couldn't believe Jason would do this for her.

Is it any wonder why she married him?

She would get her answer a few minutes later when he came up right behind her, tucking her curly dark hair behind her ear and lavishing a tender kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back against his hard body; gasping softly when she felt his hands rubbing her growing belly gently.

"Jason, you're spoiling me," she told him, finally breaking the silence between them.

He grinned against her throat. "That means I'm doing a good job."

"Good job? Baby, this is too much. I don't deserve this," she replied, turning her head to look at him.

He gave her a stern look. "Yes you do and I don't ever wanna hear you say that again, okay? Today is your birthday and you do deserve this. I love you so much, Trinity Jade Scott, and today I'm gonna show you how much."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, but you do so much for me as it is. You really didn't have to go all out like this, Jase, but thank you so much for doing it."

He turned her around so that they could stand face to face. "No I didn't have to. I wanted to do this. When you told me that I'm gonna be a daddy, that was one of the best birthday gifts I've ever received. Like I said before, I love you so much. And no one can make me happy like you can."

Trini reached over and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, then she drew him in for a deep, passionate kiss. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues started dueling for dominance. Grinning against her lips, he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him, but careful not to hurt their unborn baby. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt his big hands cupping her derriere; squeezing her cheeks softly as their kissing got even more intensified.

Jason reached down between them and untied the sash on her trench coat, then he pushed it open, revealing a sexy red and yellow lace strapless corset and matching bikini panties. His mouth was watering in anticipation of seeing his wife dressed up like this. It was apparent that he was eager to get her naked as soon as possible, but he was loving seeing her so sexy, so beautiful...so Trini.

It was something he has gotten used to, especially since they tied the knot seven years before.

"Wow, baby girl. Just wow," he said, trying to find his voice.

Trini just grinned at him. "You're pretty 'wow' yourself, Jason. Always have, always will be."

He reattached his soft lips to hers as he removed her trench coat away from her body altogether and his hands began to caress her curves; cupping her breasts through the corset she was wearing and thumbing her nipples through the barely there material. Trini gasped and moaned softly in his mouth as Jason continued to lavish loving attention on her now heated body. He maneuvered his way right behind her and proceeded to devour her neck and shoulders with his mouth while his hands continued to glide over her hips and thighs.

"Mmm," she moaned softly, leaning back against his hard body. Just to feel his feather light touch made her all warm and tingly inside. She never wanted to stop feeling this way.

Jason grinned against her neck as he proceeded to remove her corset by untying it. It took a minute for him to do this, but once he was able to untie the last knot, he quickly removed and tossed it right over his shoulders; not caring where it landed. He was determined to see his wife naked as soon as possible. He was also sporting a raging hard on in his pants, but he knew he has plenty of time to ravish Trini. Tonight was all about her and he was going to do everything he can to make her birthday a unforgettable one.

"My God, you are beautiful," he told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so they were once again standing face to face. He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand on her stomach, feeling their baby swimming around in there. It brought tears to her eyes seeing him so loving and affectionate with her.

She knew in her heart that he's gonna make an excellent father.

"Daddy loves you, sweetheart. We can't wait to meet you," Jason whispered before dropping two kisses on her stomach. Then he stood back up and cupped her face in his hands.

"And you are one sexy mama," he growled seductively, causing a huge stirring to form between her legs. It was a good thing that he was holding her steady because his deep, husky voice alone would make her knees buckle.

"Well, mama wanna play with daddy. Can we do something about that, big boy?" she replied, placing her hand on his tented crotch and causing his brown eyes to darken with desire.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm gonna do something about it, right about...now!" he growled even deeper before scooping her up in his strong arms and carried her over to the bed. With her legs wrapped securely around his waist, she proceeded to suck on his neck and bite down on his earlobe, which caused him growl again; this time more lowly and seductively, which made her head swim. Has being married to him for so long caused her to turn into such a horny little slut; especially when it comes to Jason?

Trini would find out when she was tossed lightly on the rose covered bed a few minutes later. He crawled right over her body, leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his hands caressing her breasts again; flicking her nipples with his thumbs until they turned into hard peaks. He tore his lips away from her and proceed to work his way down her body; kissing her neck and shoulders before fastening his mouth around her right nipple, sending her mind into a tizzy once again.

"Oh, Jason," she panted as he proceeded to suck and blow on her nipple lightly, while his hand massaged her left breast lovingly. She speared her fingers through her his short brown hair and guided his head to her left nipple, for which he paid the same amount of attention to it by sucking and blowing on it softly.

She was withering underneath him as he moved further down her body; planting tiny kisses on her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He rested his face on her belly for a moment and smiled when he heard their baby move. It was pretty obvious that he couldn't wait to hold their child in his arms.

Back to the matter at hand, he hooked his fingers inside waistband of her panties and proceeded to ease them down over her legs. He removed them away from her body, then tossed the offending material over his shoulders. Jason licked his lips at the sight of his wife, laying in bed, now completely naked.

Trini moved to take her high heeled stilettos off, but he swatted her hands away from them. She looked at him with a sly grin on her face.

"Well, what is this all about?" she purred seductively.

He winked at her. "Keep those shoes on. They look so sexy on you. I've always wanted to make love to you with those shoes on, baby."

"Well, if you insist, I won't take them off," she replied, smiling at him.

"Good. Remember, this is your birthday. I'm gonna show you the best time of your life," he said as he inserted a finger inside of her swollen opening, causing her arch her back off the bed and breathe heavily. He inserted another finger inside of her; feeling her juices coating his fingertips as he started thrusting them slowly and leisurely in and out of her. She cried out his name when he flicked her clit, which has become a swollen nub, and arched her back off the bed even further as he continued to caress her insides.

Before long, however, he wanted to taste the sweet nectar of her, so he placed her legs over his broad shoulders and proceeded to feast on her with the tip of his tongue. Jason hummed softly between her inner thighs as he licked her slit and felt her juices coating his tongue. She speared her hands through his hair again and whimpered softly as he continued feasting on her as if she was his favorite dessert.

It wasn't long before Trini started teetering over the edge. She gripped the sheets so hard that her knuckles started turning white, but she didn't care because Jason kept feasting on her slit with loving precision and nuzzling his face between the inner flesh of her thighs. She grinded her face against his core; silently encouraging him to keep going.

For which he did. And he didn't miss a beat.

He reached underneath her body and cupped her ass in his hands, then he lifted her up long enough to gain more access to her core. When he bit down on her clit, that finally became her undoing. She screamed out his name as a strong climax sealed her fate. Somehow, he managed to coax another strong orgasm out of her already limp body by biting down on her clit again, causing her to close her eyes tightly and seeing sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids. As she began to come down from her incredible high, she laid on the bed; completely spent, boneless and allowed a lazy smile to form on her face.

"You alright there, birthday girl?" Jason asked as he got up off his knees and stood right before her very eyes.

She gave him a knowing smirk. "I'm fine, big boy. But I could use a little bit more than what you just gave me."

"Oh, don't worry, beautiful. We got all night," he grinned, winking at her.

Still smirking, she managed to sit up on the bed. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her, then she reached up and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. As their tongues started battling for dominance, she promptly removed his shirt and tossed it right on the floor, then she tore her lips away from his and started peppering kisses along his neck and shoulders, causing him to bury his face in her curly dark hair.

Trini looked up at him with those 'bedroom' eyes while she dragged her tongue down his broad chest and allowing her hands to roam over his fit body.

"Oh, man," Jason groaned as she placed her hands on his pants. She still had that same seductive look on her face as she unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down. Then she promptly yanked his trousers down to his ankles; taking his boxer briefs down with them, leaving him standing there naked. She licked her lips in anticipation and want. Seeing his member standing at full attention and just inches away from her face was a sight to behold.

"Like what you see, baby?" he hissed softly when she wrapped her hand around his engorged shaft.

"No. I love what I see. And, I want it in me right now," she replied in a demanding, eager tone. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed immediately, then after removing his clothes away from him completely, she straddled him right on the bed.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" Jason snickered, but then he groaned when she started grinding on him.

Trini grinned foolishly. "Yeah, it's like that. And I want my T-Rex."

"Then take me, Tiger," he growled playfully. Reaching down between them, she took a hold of his member and proceeded to slide down over him slowly, gasping loudly as he started filling her to the core. Bracing her hands on his chest, she whimpered again as she felt him stretching her to accommodate him. She didn't start moving just yet because she was taking the time to marvel at the fact that her husband was inside of her once again and how amazing he feels.

For Jason, this was something he has gotten used to; seeing her take charge in the sex department was a major turn on. Even after they were married, he loved seeing her surprise him every once in a while. And even though this is her birthday, she's once again taking control and he loved it.

LOVED IT!

"I'm one lucky birthday girl," Trini smiled as she leaned down and planted her lips on his. With her hands still braced on his chest, she started moving; bouncing up and down on his stiffness and gasping loudly in his mouth when she felt him hitting her hot spots. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands and bucked his hips up against her as she continued to ride him slowly. The temperature in the hotel room was heating up as they continued to make love.

Before long, she sat up on top of him and continued to bounce up and down on him; throwing her head back and moaning much louder. He looked up at her and couldn't find a more beautiful sight than her being so carefree, loving, affectionate and wild with him. If you would've told him that he'd be married to one of the most kindest, mellow, reserved, beautiful women he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, he'd laugh right in your face.

But, now, as Trini continued to take him to pleasurable new heights, she gasped again when she felt his hands cupping her ass again and squeezing her cheeks softly. With the burning candles giving the darkened room a ethereal glow, it was only a matter time before they happily fall of the bridge together.

Before long, however, she began picking up the pace. She whimpered again when she felt the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot and bumping her cervix; causing more even more incredible friction growing between them. Not wanting her to do all the work, he carefully flipped them over on the bed without breaking their union.

And that's when he really went to town on her.

Spasms after spasms erupted into her body as he proceeded to hammer into her much harder and faster. He even hitched her right leg over his broad shoulder and plunged even deeper within her depths. With his heavy breathing and her loud moans, they were making enough noises to wake up an entire neighborhood. But Jason and Trini didn't care because they were too busy bringing each other to the brink of sexual insanity.

When he reached down between them and fondled her engorged clit, that did it for her. She screamed out his name as her orgasm came fast and furiously; her inner walls clamping down on him in a vise grip and milking him with everything she had. He kept pushing through her tight walls until he too finally climaxed; collapsing right on top of her and burying his face in the crook of her neck. As they started to come down from their incredible highs, he once again rolled them over on the bed, for which she once again ended up on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her sweaty body and cradled her close to him.

They didn't move; they didn't have to. They allowed themselves to cool down, unwind and ride out the aftershocks of their lovemaking. Jason planted a searing kiss of her forehead and squeezed her closer to him as Trini buried her face against his throat and sighed deeply. She never wanted her birthday to end.

"That was amazing, baby," she said, finally breaking the silence between them.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, it was. I'm so happy to do this for you."

She raised her head up to look at him. "Well, I thank you for this. You really outdone yourself this time, Mr. Scott."

"I try. By the way, I have one more surprise for you," he said as he untangled himself from her. He climbed off the bed long enough to grab a beautifully wrapped gift and a small, beautifully lit birthday cake off the table. He went back over to the bed and climbed right back in.

"Jase, come on, you're doing too much," Trini said as she sat up on the bed.

He looked at her with a knowing glance on his face. "Nonsense, birthday girl. Like I said before, today's your special day and you deserve this. Besides, this is special for me, too, considering that we're about to become parents."

Nodding her head and smiling at him, she grabbed the present away from him and began to rip the wrapping paper open as if she was a child on Christmas morning. When she finally got the box open, tears of happiness fell from her eyes when she laid eyes on an adorable baby outfit, with the inscription "Mommy's Little Ranger" planted right in front.

"This is too cute, Jason. And, you're right; our baby's gonna be a ranger one day. Maybe the leader," Trini sassed, winking at him.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders and looked at her sheepishly. "Hey, it can happen. I don't care if we have a son or daughter. Our baby's gonna be so loved and cherished; not to mentioned spoiled rotten from it's uncles and aunts."

"Now, that I can see happening," she agreed as she placed the one piece back inside the box and sat it down on the floor. She then turned her attention back to him holding the birthday cake right in between them.

"Happy birthday, Trinity. Make a wish, baby," he said softly, smiling brightly.

She giggled softly as she blew out the candles. "I don't have to. Because my wish came true."

"I love you, Mrs. Scott," he said sincerely.

She smiled through her tears. "And I love you, Mr. Scott. Always and forever."

As their lips molded together, Jason and Trini knew that their love will last forever. And with the impending birth of their first child, the original rangers knew that as long as they stick together, they can accomplish anything.

And their love will always persevere...through the test of time.

**The End!**

**Happy Birthday, Thuy Trang (RIP)!**

**Please review!**


End file.
